I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage carriers having adjustable rails and, in particular, to cross rails of a carrier which are discretely adjustable along longitudinal side rails mounted to a vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Early vehicle luggage carriers consisted of a substantially rectangular frame mounted in spaced-apart relationship to the vehicle surface. Four or more stanchions were used to support the frame above the surface to capture the luggage or other articles therewithin and to provide means for tying down the articles. However, such fixed frame carriers reduced the aesthetics and aerodynamics of the vehicle when not in use. As a result, carriers with adjustable or removable rails were developed such that different size loads could be accommodated and the carrier could be collapsed or removed when not in use. These adjustable carriers utilize a fixed side rail to which is slidably mounted a cross rail. The cross rail may include tightening means for securing the rail in a particular position. Rotatable knobs, cam levers and clamps have all been used to secure the rail along the roof.
The continuously or slidably adjustable carrier rails had the disadvantage that after several settings the release mechanism become stripped, particularly when plastic materials were used as is the industry norm. Moreover, the rail could not always be precisely aligned particularly if an individual has to adjust both ends of the rail. This resulted in an awkward appearance of the carrier.